A broadcast program might include a representation of a display monitor. For example, a video camera in a studio might be pointed at a news anchor seated at a desk and a television monitor might be placed on the desk facing the video camera. The television monitor might display a sports score, scrolling news headlines, the name and/or logo of the television show being broadcast, or any other still or moving image. In this way, the video camera will generate a video feed (e.g., a video feed to be broadcast to viewers) that includes representations of the news anchor, the desk, and the television monitor (as well the image that is displayed by the television monitor). Since the image displayed on the television monitor is two-dimensional (e.g., as defined by the flat surface of the monitor's screen), it will appear flat to viewers watching the program being broadcast. This will be true even when the video camera dynamically moves around the studio. Such a graphical display, however, may be uninteresting to viewers.